Falling down the Well
by Hope Tsukikage
Summary: Falling into the fedual era was not the first thing on this girl's list. The first chapter on how this new face got there.


**Falling down the Well**

**Chapter 1– To the Feudal era**

Hi all!! Thank you for all the support, it has inspired me to write much more than I expected to ever do. Me and Katgome love the attention. laugh Anyway please enjoy this first chapter. I think you will love it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha! I never had and I never will.

* * *

**

Again, she was running. Never in her life had she not been running from something. Whether it was bullies, thugs, or any other manner of creep, she was just always running. This time it happened to be a couple of thugs who decided it was a good idea to pick on a little girl. Her bright idea was to lead them away from the little one so she could escape, how well that plan worked out she didn't know because they had been chasing her non stop since forty-second street. All she did was use I few choice words to get them to go after her. Of course she didn't think it was true that the guys mom was really like that. They seemed to think she did though and continued to run after her.

The once bright colors of her school uniform were now dinghies, covered with mud from the recent storm. Sweat poured over her as she started to get tired, but she knew she could slow down. Then she spotted it, the Higurashi temple was just a block away. If she could get there before they caught her.

"Somebody help me! Anybody!" She yelled as she ran. Slowing down a bit to think she ran towards an old well.

"Oh great, there is nobody around...Just my luck..." She said as the thugs came up gasping behind her. Pretty certainly didn't describe them, the first having dark green hair put into two spikes on top of his head. Covered in any number of tattoos and piercing, when he smiled, the most grotesque smile she had ever seen, his teeth were rotten. The other was shorter than the first, blue hair ran down his back in waves. He had two nose rings and as rotten teeth as the first. The both of them had more leather and bad jewelry than she could count as they approached her menacingly.

"Well sweetie, looks like you ran out of places to run. What do you think we should do with her, Higurni?" The first one grinned and said in a rather nasal voice. "I think she might be fun to play with...even though it might be better if we keep her from struggling first." He pulled out a knife from his back pocket. _Master, I hope your training doesn't fail me now_ she thought as she got into her heavily practiced stance. The only problem was the thug was much faster than she expected. Just as she went to jump back he ran forward slicing her with the knife. A little scream escaped her lips as she lost her balance and fell backwards into the old well. She hit the ground at the bottom with a sickening thud. Her last thought before she passed out was _Why is it sunny at the bottom of a well? _That was the last thing she thought for awhile.

He pushed the sliver hair out of his face. There was that smell again, it smelled a lot like Sesshomaru but it was mostly a human stench. This confused him even more as he came to the origin of this new odor. A mass of black hair and blood was laying face down by the well. Upon closer inspection he found that it was girl, and still very much alive disproving his previous thought. His dog-like ears on the top of his head wiggled slightly as he heard her steady breathing. After a few more minutes he found the source of where the blood was coming from, a deep gash along her stomach and another at the top of her head. _Better get her to Kaede before she really does die. _He thought as he gently picked her up and jumped into the trees.

He got back to the village just as the sun was starting to go down.

"Kaede! Kagome! Get out here now!" He yelled as he settled to the ground.

A girl with black medium length hair, and a green school uniform came running out of the house, followed closely by a very old women. The old miko started to run as soon as she saw the girl.

"Inu Yasha? What happened?" She said as she motioned for one of the men, who followed closely behind her, to take the girl from his arms.

"I found her like this, Kaede, laying by the bone eater's well. The dog-demon glanced at Kagome.

Kagome looked at the girl and gasped. "This is Kimkimo! She just transferred to my school, how did she get here?!" Pushing the man into the house Kagome and Kaede closed the door as Kagome said "I was supposed to study with her the other day..." Inu Yasha sat down on the ground and stared at the door, still wondering why she smelled so much like Sesshomaru.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
